Just Say Yes
by snipershezz
Summary: How do you get a man like Yondu to notice you? Kraglin has a plan.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Tullk,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Alcohol, Food, Violence, Blood and Gore, Shiny Things, Kraglin Extracts a Spine, I Can't Believe I Just Tagged That, Smut, Dirty Talk, Biting, Animal Instincts, Porn with Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Because I'm Incapable of Writing Anything Without Feels,

 **Summary:** How do you get a man like Yondu to notice you?

Kraglin has a plan.

 **A/N:** So this is the second of three one shots that I wrote with inspiration from Write_like_an_American's "Punch Ups, Lice and Everything Nice", and HaviCat's " Gonna Chase You Outta Earth". If you haven't already, go and read them because they are _incredible_.

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

* * *

Kraglin had been first mate for three months now.

An entire three months, lurking behind the captain, threatening, and mocking marks and crew alike. The Hraxian liked his job, liked the captain too.

Perhaps a _bit_ more than he rightfully should.

Yondu paid him slightly more attention than anyone else, what with him being first mate and all, but Kraglin wasn't stupid.

The captain didn't fuck crew.

He wished with everything in him that Yondu would break that rule – just once. He wanted to be noticed. He wanted Yondu to want him, because when the captain got an idea in his mind, there weren't nothing stopping him.

He knew a few things about Yondu. He was a sarcastic, ruthless bastard with an appreciation for booze, food, violence, and shinies.

Another thing Kraglin noticed about Yondu recently was, the man never sat still. He was a constant ball of pent up energy. He tapped his foot, fiddled with trinkets, or when he was feeling particularly sadistic un-holstered the arrow, twirling it around his fingers and occasionally whistling it up into the air to dart around, making everyone around him recoil in fear. Yondu was a force of nature and Kraglin wanted that force directed at him.

In decidedly unprofessional ways.

So, how do you get a man like Yondu to notice you?

Kraglin smirked.

Booze.

He was lurking in a corner of the bridge going over star charts when it occurred to him. Maybe if he could find out Yondu's favourite type of booze and give him a bottle, it would show the man he wanted to get to know him in a less professional sense. Kraglin rolled his eyes, or maybe he was grasping at straws. Being nice wasn't really a Ravager-y type thing to do, but he was willing to try anything. Worst thing that could happen was he'd get no further to bedding the captain than he was now.

* * *

After some time studying the captain during their down time he discovered two things; Yondu will drink anything – no really, _anything_ with alcohol in it. Whether it was distilled from a proper factory or a fucking toilet on F Deck, if it got him drunk didn't matter. The second thing was – despite being _willing_ to drink anything – he did actually have preference for whisky. That real old smoky kind, what were aged in barrels instead of being tipped straight into the bottle and served.

So, Kraglin found a bottle and after a meeting one evening casually handed to Yondu.

The man frowned, "What's'is?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Found it while I was huntin' fer somement else, know ya like 'at stuff."

The captain's frown deepened, "What'chu want Obfonteri?"

The Hraxian smirked, "Relax Cap, I just thought ya'd like it, don't want nothin' fer it."

"Why didn't you keep it?"

"Not my thing." He lied smoothly.

Yondu glared at him suspiciously.

"Ya know, people tend ta say 'thank you' when they get given somement." He drawled sarcastically, smirking at the shorter man.

"Don't be a cheeky fucker Obfonteri." And the captain's door slammed in his face.

* * *

Ok, so that hadn't worked.

Next on Kraglin's list was food.

Yondu fucking _loved_ food.

While everyone – including the captain – were on rations while they were on the ship, shore leave was an entirely different animal.

There was often a betting pool among the crew to see which Yondu would vomit from first; the sheer amount of food he ate or the ridiculous amount of booze he consumed.

It was very, very rare someone won and Kraglin was convinced the captain's stomach was lined with adamantium.

Kraglin had accompanied Yondu on his jaunt through the marketplace on Durell. A grubby, muggy planet that was ninety-five percent water and chock full of dodgy. It was out on the rim of known space and there weren't no rules here, ergo the perfect place for Ravagers to have some down time.

When the captain was checking out a table with shiny little baubles on it Kraglin slunk off and bought two burgers with everything on them. Then materialised back at Yondu's side before the man had even noticed he'd gone.

The Centaurian turned to see Kraglin take a huge bite out of his food and raised a brow. The Hraxian produced a second burger, holding it out in front of him. He swallowed his mouthful, "Got you one. Ya have everythin' on it right?"

Yondu took the offered food, frowning at Kraglin like he was a puzzle he was desperate to figure out, "Yeah." He replied slowly. Unwrapping the burger, he bit off a quarter of the huge thing easily, chewing noisily as they walked. He was still eyeing Kraglin weirdly every now and then.

The Hraxian huffed, "Look, I were hungry I thought ya'd like one. Ya act like nobody ain't done nothin' nice fer ya ever, sir."

The captain shrugged, "'S 'cause no one ever has. There's always a reason someone does somement fer me, 's'never just 'cause they want to."

Kraglin smirked, "'M yer first mate ain't I? Supposed ta look afta ya an' shit, 's part o' tha job."

"No it ain't."

The Hraxian raised a brow, "Maybe it's just 'cause I want to then."

A smile crept across Yondu's face, "Yer odd Obfonteri."

"Yeah pro'ly." He looked at the half of the burger he had left and belched into his hand. "Here, ya want tha rest? Didn't realise how fuckin' massive them things are."

Yondu practically snatched it out of his hands, taking a huge bite.

Kraglin chuckled, "I seriously dunno where ya put all that food, sir."

The captain smirked, still chewing and slapped his gut. Swallowing he replied, "All in here, plus what don't end up straight on ma waistline gets metabolised real fuckin' quick."

He finished the burger and burped loudly. Kraglin snickered.

"Tell ya what I could go for now." He said, crimson eyes looking thoughtful. "Some o' them little sugary chocolate things. Shame they only sell 'em on Knowhere."

Kraglin smirked.

Next time they hit Knowhere an entire case of those sugary chocolate things Yondu liked so much ended up on his desk in his cabin with a note;

 _Just 'cause._

Yondu grinned.

* * *

So Kraglin had made friends with the captain. It was a damn good start. So now he had to figure out how to seal the deal.

A ruthless man like Yondu appreciated violence – reveled in it even.

The Hraxian thought perhaps he could showcase some of his talents – the instinctual ones he rarely used because the energy expired just about put him in a coma for twenty-four hours afterwards.

Hraxians were violent people, and left over instincts from way back when, before the planet was colonised by Nova still lurked under the surface of each of them.

Those instincts when tapped into made them fight _brutally_ , if they – or someone they cared about – were in danger they could take out an entire room of people with hands and teeth alone.

He saw his opportunity a few weeks later. A deal gone sour had turned into a fire fight and although Yondu could down an entire room without lifting a finger there weren't no _fun_ in that, so he'd pulled a blaster and shot the leader in the face.

He was now crouched behind and upturned crate, with Kraglin directly across from him, grinning. The Hraxian smirked viciously and channeled every single animalistic instinct he had. He holstered his pistol and pulled his knives, Yondu tipped his head in confusion but Kraglin ignored him.

Jumping out from cover – every part of him screaming for violence – he just – _went to town_. Hacking and slashing until all he saw was thick, sticky blood.

He took out throats, livers, knees, teeth – anything he could get his hands on. The knives were lost at some point and he went for them with his teeth. He ripped the throat out of one, relishing in the sharp tangy taste and the spray of fluid across his face.

The last man standing dropped his gun and turned to run. Kraglin grinned – blood caked across his face and hair – as he snatched him up by the throat. Fear crossed the man's face at the demonic blue eyes staring at him wildly through a sea of multi-coloured blood.

Kraglin gripped the man's hair, latching onto the back his neck and ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. The agonized scream only fueled the Hraxian's blood lust as his fingers reached for his victim's spine. He snapped the bones in the neck gripping onto the end of the spine tightly – the pitch of the screams increased then were abruptly cut off by his next move. The sickening sound of flesh and bones ripping, and snapping filled the air as he pulled the man's spine straight from his body. He dropped the man and the spine, panting heavily.

He looked up to see Yondu standing there staring at him, blaster held in limp fingers against his side. Kraglin wiped his face against the filthy sleeve of his jumpsuit as the blood lust faded. He grinned at the captain, watching the man's throat bob as he swallowed.

"Fuckin' hell Kraglin. That were – _ruthless_."

Kraglin felt a little zing down his spine. That was the first time the captain had ever used his first name. Exhausted and blood caked, he just shrugged and began combing the bodies for his knives.

* * *

Violence had gotten the captain's attention once again, but it seemed only in a purely professional way. He respected the hell out of Kraglin's fighting ability and seemed to be much keener to take him on jobs now.

Not exactly what Kraglin had been hoping for.

The crew, however, were now completely terrified of the skinny first mate. He didn't even have to speak, just glaring would have them tripping over themselves to do whatever he needed them to. He supposed witnessing a man's spine removed with nothing but teeth and brute strength will do that.

So, Kraglin had the captain's attention but it still wasn't in the way he wanted.

Only one more thing for it.

Kraglin had to find the shiniest fucking shiny and present it to Yondu.

Short of sticking his tongue down the other man's throat – probably copping an arrow through his junk for his trouble – he didn't know what else to do.

Trouble was – he had no fucking clue what would get his attention. The Hraxian couldn't just give him one of the regular trinkets he was always picking up. Sure, they were shiny and all, but they weren't _proper_ shiny. It had to be something showy. Something, glittery and expensive – meaningful. But what?

He'd been first mate an entire year before he figured it out. It was actually ridiculously simple, and he felt the fool for not figuring it out sooner.

Yondu always wore a collection of chains around his neck. Thick gold, leather ones with gems, silver ones with bullets hanging off it, whatever took his fancy that morning. He also wore six gold hoops, three in each ear.

Jewellery was the perfect fucking thing.

He just had to figure out the captain's favourite before finding something.

As luck would have it they'd just done a heist and were celebrating in a dodgy bar on some planet inebriation had made Kraglin forget the name of. So sue him, he had a nice buzz going and they visited hundreds of planets a month, he was bound to forget some of them.

"Nothin' beats diamonds! They expensive an' shiny." Trav slurred.

His twin sister Taylor nodded sagely, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Emeralds 'r' nice." Commented – uh – shit what was that asshole's name again – Sl – Slar – fuck it, he was purple and stubborn.

"What'chu lot arguin' about?" The captain asked, sliding into the booth next to Kraglin.

"Taylor an' Trav reckon diamonds are the best type o' stone." Kraglin said, casually steering the conversation exactly where he needed it to go.

"What you reckon Cap'n?" Purple and stubborn asked.

Yondu tipped his head thoughtfully, "Well diamonds is good, they's expensive an' shiny. They fetch a high price so they's make a good profit when yer thieving. But me personally?" He made eye contact with Kraglin, "I like them blue opals, 'cause they surprise ya, see? At first they's all cloudy, ain't much ta look at but, in tha right light they shine like diamonds. Sometimes they so shiny they take yer breath away." He shrugged, "Plus, I like blue."

Kraglin swallowed heavily – the captain couldn't mean – could he? He shook off the thought as a stupid hope fueled by drink.

"What about you Kraglin?" Taylor asked, propping her head on her hand and giving him a hooded gaze – and boy, was she barking up the wrong tree with _that_ look.

The Hraxian stared at the amber liquid in his glass, "Rubies." He replied, eyes flickering up to Yondu's, "Red as blood."

Yondu gave him a thoughtful stare.

* * *

So now Kraglin was discreetly on the hunt for a blue opal.

Of course he didn't get very far as Yondu materialised next to him holding out a sandwich, "Ya tryin' ta ditch me Kraggles?"

Kraglin jumped, cursing, then laughed at himself, "Damnit sir, need ta get ya somement jangly so ya dun gimme a heart attack." He took the offered food. He'd been receiving that a lot lately. The Hraxian figured Yondu was making sure he didn't starve, he tended to forget to eat most days. Growing up as a street rat you get used to not eating regular meals and he'd never quite kicked the habit.

Yondu smirked, "But it's so much fun ta make ya jump."

"Yeah 'til I drop dead, then you'll be out a first mate."

Yondu held his eyes, "Can't have that."

Kraglin snorted, "Ya'd have me replaced by tha end o' tha day."

Yondu tipped his head, "Ya really think that?"

Kraglin shrugged taking a bite of the sandwich, he gave a thoughtful hum, it had everything he liked on it, "This is really good Cap, thanks."

Yondu shrugged easily, "Whatever. What'cha doin' anyway?"

The Hraxian rubbed the back of his neck, "Ahh nothin' just lookin'."

The captain looked down at the jewellery scattered across the table, "Never pick ya fer a shiny type bloke."

"I ain't."

"Then let's find ya somement that ain't all glittery like."

That's how Kraglin ended up leaving the marketplace with a braided black leather necklace with a ruby the exact shade of Yondu's eyes hanging from it.

* * *

He fingered the stone around his neck which he'd taken to doing when he was thinking. The problem he had now was that he was so chummy with his captain that they pretty much went everywhere together. Hell, the other day Yondu started chatting to him about something or other through the closed door when he was taking a shit. The man had no boundaries.

How was he supposed to lay his final card on the table if he couldn't be alone?

He finally picked a moment when they were at a bar. Kraglin slid out from his chair and shucked on his jacket.

Yondu smirked up at him, "What'cha doin'?"

"I got some business ta take care of." The captain went to get up and Kraglin laid a hand on his shoulder. "Naw it's borin' work shit, ya stay here, enjoy yer drink."

"Whatever." The man replied, shrugging.

Kraglin turned away, mind on his mission, so he missed the hurt look that flitted across Yondu's face.

* * *

He'd finally fucking found it. The _perfect_ thing.

It was a necklace – exactly like his – but with a cloudy blue opal hanging from it.

Kraglin twisted his necklace between his fingers thoughtfully.

This 'how to woo your captain' shit was _complicated_. He couldn't just hand it over like he did with the booze, he'd probably get the door slammed in his face again, especially considering how damn prickly Yondu had been since their last stop planet-side.

So, how?

A hand slamming on the table in front of him, snapped him out of it, "Ya godda talk ta 'im laddie!"

Kraglin raised a brow, "To who Tullk?"

"Tha Cap'n ya idjit! He's been snarlin' at damn near e'eryone fer weeks!"

The Hraxian snorted, "What makes ya think I can do anythin'? Cap does what he wants."

"Aye, but yer closer ta him than anyone boyo, I canna stand 'round watchin' 'im do it anymere. I tried an' he wonna listen ta me!"

Kraglin rolled his eyes, "Ok, I'll try but I can't make any promises ya know what Cap's like."

"Thank ya laddie, mebe we'll finally get some damnable peace 'rand 'ere."

The Hraxian snorted, "Not likely," he murmured to himself, "this is _Yondu Udonta's_ ship."

* * *

Kraglin straightened his jacket collar and rapped his knuckles against the cabin door, "Cap? Can I talk ta ya fer a minute?"

The door opened a crack to reveal one crimson eye, "Well? Talk."

The Hraxian looked around the hallway, "Uh – in private? Sir."

The captain sighed, flinging the door open and stalking back into the room, leaving the taller man to shut the door behind him.

Yondu crossed his arms defensively over his chest, "What is it Kraglin?"

Not Kraggles, not Krags – _Kraglin_.

What hell had he done to piss the man off?

The Hraxian swallowed heavily, trying to ignore the fact that his captain was clad only in a pair of loose black pants. His eyes wanted desperately to roam over all that bare blue skin but he kept them – with a lot of effort – on his captain's.

"I – uh – I – shit."

The Centaurian snorted, "Eloquent as always Obfonteri, spit it out before I lose ma patience."

Kraglin pulled the necklace out of his jacket, holding it out in front of him, dangling between his fingers.

Yondu stalked forwards and snatched it, holding it up so it twinkled in the light. "What's'is?"

"It's an opal."

"Who's it fer?"

Kraglin snorted, "You, ya idjit – uh – sir."

Yondu stared at it, implant glowing softly as he smiled, "Yer givin' me shinies now?"

The Hraxian blushed, "Ya said ya liked blue opals."

The captain slipped the offering around his throat, fingering the stone lightly. When he looked back up his eyes were glowing, and the implant shone a little brighter, "Just 'cause?"

The younger man smirked, "Yeah, just 'cause."

"Ya realise what ya done don't ya?"

"Uh –"

"Stars Kraggles, ya got no idea do ya boy?"

The man shrugged helplessly, "Explain it to me?"

The Centaurian chuckled, "Nah, don't matter none, would'a told ya yes though." He stalked forwards and hooked a finger into Kraglin's necklace, pulling him down to his height. "You want me Kraglin?" He purred, sour boozy breath catching in the Hraxian's nose.

Kraglin's eyes went wide, heart rating increasing.

Holy shit, it actually _worked_?!

Yondu smirked, watching his pupils dilate, "Bet you wanna throw me on that bed an' fuck me _real_ nice huh?" The hand that didn't have a hold on the necklace wandered down his chest, cupping his dick and _squeezing_. The Centaurian's voice dropped impossibly lower, "Yeah darlin', that's gon' feel _real_ good."

Kraglin's brain chose that moment to be an idiot.

"Cap'n don't fuck crew." He blurted.

Yondu chuckled and it was like swallowing the finest chocolate units could buy. "You ain't just crew darlin'. Ain't been fer a long time." The let the implications of that statement sink in as he walked them backwards towards the bed.

Dropping down with a creaky bounce he pulled Kraglin on top of him. The taller man just stared at him and Yondu frowned, "Tell me I ain't readin' this all wrong Krags."

The Hraxian shook his head adamantly, "I just –" he smiled to himself, "wanted this so long I – I ain't dreamin' right? Imma be pissed if I wake up again."

Yondu rolled his hips up, grinding against Kraglin roughly, "Ya been dreamin' o' me?" A hot blush was the response and he smiled, "Ain't that right sweet?"

Kraglin buried his head in Yondu's collarbone, inhaling deeply. He smelled _good_ ; whisky, leather, earth, and tangy sweat. He nibbled lightly along the skin. The Centaurian's breath hitched roughly and he pushed gently against Kraglin's shoulders, "Yer wearing too many clothes darlin'."

The Hraxian eagerly unzipped his jacket throwing it off and tossing it across the cabin. He toed off his boots, reaching down to pull off his hole-riddled socks, nearly losing use of his legs as Yondu's toes came up to rub against the seam of his leathers. Kraglin pulled his black t-shirt up over his head. His eyes found Yondu's – hooded and glowing slightly – and fell back over him, slight weight barely moving the mattress. He moved to kiss the other man and Yondu flinched, Kraglin drew back confused.

"What?"

Yondu looked – awkward, "You don't know nothin' 'bout Centaurians do ya?"

Kraglin frowned, "Sure I do, yer warm blooded, marsupials, yer skin's made from all them tiny scales, ya'll control tha yaka stuff –"

The captain rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah congradu–fuckin'–lations ya know basic biology, but ya don't know nothin' 'bout culture an' history an' shit."

"Didn't really think ta read up on it Cap."

Yondu sighed, "Centaurians don't really kiss."

Kraglin balked, "Dun kiss? Why tha hell not? Kissin's great."

"'S more of a challenge, a fightin' move."

The Hraxian snorted, "That dun make no sense. Ya go 'round suckin' face wit' people 'cause ya wanna hurt 'em?"

"Can't whistle if yer mouth ain't workin'."

Huh. That – actually made sense.

"Ok, so no kissin' right." He tried not to sound disappointed.

"Hey. I didn't say _no_ just – 's hard ta fight yer instincts."

Kraglin tipped his head, nodding. Slowly he bent down and pressed his lips against Yondu's. He pressed his hips down, grinding them together sinfully slow. Yondu gasped and Kraglin leisurely stroked his tongue across a long, rough one. He broke away smiling, "How's that?"

Yondu's pupils were huge, "Ain't bad."

Kraglin stroked hands down the older man's chest, feeling over the scars and bumps. His fingers reached the staples across the swell of the other man's belly and slowly felt each metal bulge.

"Accuser plasma sword." Yondu murmured, "Guts were fallin' out. Ain't easy ta flee tha scene while tryin'ta hold yer intestines in."

Kraglin winced, hand skimming around a chunky hip and squeezing. The captain's hands came up to slide across his first mate's shoulders.

"I didn't know ya had so many tattoos."

They covered his arms all the way up both sides of his neck, looping pictures trailed across both collarbones and onto his pecks.

He shrugged, "Most o' 'em's on ma back." He twisted slightly leaning forwards so Yondu could hook his chin over his shoulder. Every inch of the Hraxian's back was covered in thick black ink. Yondu fingered the largest image in the middle. It was made to look like his skin had been ripped open, inside was a series of mechanisms and cogs. Thick tubes ran between depictions of internal organs, making him look like half man half machinery.

"This 's good work." Yondu said, impressed.

Kraglin smiled, "A Terran bird did that one fer me on Contraxia. 'S called 'steampunk' or somement." He shrugged. "Thought it were cool. She had ta change it all though. Terran heart's here." He pointed to his left peck. "An' their spine is straight down the middle, it don't split off an' then join back together like mine do. She did a pretty decent job considerin'."

Yondu's hands slid across his back, fingers running down the bumps of one spinal column. He gripped the Hraxian's ass and pushed his hips up, drinking in the stuttered gasp.

The Centaurian pressed his shoulders back into the mattress shimmying out of the loose pants.

Kraglin's eyes went wide and he fumbled with clumsy fingers to take his leathers off.

Gods, this was actually happening. After literal years of _pining_. This was _Yondu_ underneath him giving him that lusty look and his heart was beating so fucking quick he couldn't think.

" _Stars_ , Cap I –"

"Yondu."

"Wha'?"

"Ain't yer Cap'n in here."

Kraglin's face lit up and Yondu found himself returning the look fondly. He reached up grabbing the back of the taller man's neck pulling his mouth down to try this whole 'kissing' shit again.

He found he quite liked it as his lips moved across the pale chapped ones.

It was about the biggest show of trust he could give and the only person he wanted to give it to was Kraglin.

His hand reached up under his pillow blindly. Batting trinkets, holo pads and – oh _that's_ where his underwear went – out of the way in search of that stupid tube of slick – where the fuck was – ah ha – his fingers wrapped around it and pulled it free. He shoved it into Kraglin's hand.

The Hraxian's fingers shook with barely contained adrenaline as he popped the cap. His heart thundered against his ribcage as he hooked a smooth blue knee over one of his shoulders.

He pulled away from plush lips, nearing purple from their heated battle, to nibble carefully behind the captain's ear, Yondu gasped his entire body shuddering. Kraglin's fingers scissored inside him, each little breathy inhale making the taller man crazy. He pulled his fingers out with an obscene pop, the Centaurian's hands squeezed his biceps at the loss.

The Hraxian lined himself up and caught Yondu's eye seriously, "I'm teeterin' on tha edge o' control Ca–Yondu, so if I go primal on ya an' hurt ya _at all_ , just gimme one good pop in tha jaw that should snap me outta it. Ok?"

Yondu leered at him, eyes glowing like a demon, "I can take anythin' ya dish out darlin'."

Kraglin huffed irritably, "Yondu–"

The man rolled his eyes, "Sock ya one in tha jaw, got it. Now – just _fuck_ me already!"

Kraglin raised a brow in challenge and shoved himself in roughly all the way to the hilt.

Yondu's entire body seized, arching up from the bed. He gave a satisfied chuckle, "Oh _fuck_ yeah, now we talkin'."

He pulled back angling his hips to brush against the Centaurian's prostate and the man _whined_ high in his throat. Chipped nails scrabbled against his chest, sinking into the thatch of hair there and _gripping_. Kraglin snarled loudly, jaw snapping as his eyes rolled back in his head.

His hips pistoned wildly, slapping against the back of the Centaurian's thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Kraglin was hitting that sweet little bundle of nerves every _damn_ time and Yondu couldn't think, couldn't breathe, Kraglin surrounded him, panting and snarling like a wild animal and Yondu fucking _loved_ it. His entire body tensed, reality warped, and his mind exploded into a million tiny pinpricks of sensation as he spilled himself between their stomachs.

Yondu's body tightened around him and Kraglin snarled his teeth latching on to the closest piece of blue flesh. His rhythm stuttered, and everything went white, he growled his release loud and low into Yondu's bicep. After a minute of panting and attempting to lower his heart rate, Kraglin released the Centaurian's bicep from his teeth with a wet sound, "Shit. Sorry."

Yondu chuckled stretching like a cat, "Dun be. That were fuckin' fantastic sex darlin'."

Kraglin blushed as he pulled himself away. Yondu shuffled up towards his pillow, curling himself up under the huge pile of furs. Kraglin sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

"Git up here, idjit." Came the sleepy voice.

Kraglin grinned clambering up to join him. Yondu curled into his side like a chunky blue limpet. The Hraxian smiled sliding an arm around the shorter man's shoulders.

Yondu began to snore, nuzzling his face into Kraglin's chest, right above his heart. He chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kraglin's eyes snapped open hours later.

Something was niggling in the back of his mind;

 _Don't matter none, would'a told ya yes though._

He looked over at the snoring Centaurian.

Why had he said that?

Kraglin fished out a holo pad from the side table and powered it on. Logging into the search, he typed in what he probably should have bothered looking up before he'd even started;

 _Centaurian culture._

He spent the next fifteen minutes trawling through information. His eyes widened when he got to the section about mating and bonding rituals;

 _The interested party will offer food and precious gems as a way to show their intent. If the intended accepts they will return the gesture and then the bond will be sealed with sexual intercourse. During this time the couple will give each other a bonding mark, typically a bite just behind the ear. This will mark them as mates for life._

Gods above, he'd _proposed!_

Kraglin stared at the passage for a good two minutes and thought of all the reasons why he adored Yondu.

He was smart, ruthless, funny, sarcastic, and sexy as all hell. Being in his company was utterly effortless. He could be himself. Kraglin smiled.

He nudged Yondu roughly awake.

The Centaurian snorted, "What's'at?"

Kraglin swallowed heavily, "Just say yes."

Yondu blinked at him blearily, "Wha'?"

Kraglin locked eyes with him, turning the holo pad in his direction, "Just say yes."

The Centaurian squinted reading the information presented. His eyes widened briefly and then a _stunning_ smile crossed his face.

He looked Kraglin in his cloudy blue eyes, still smiling.

"Yes."

Kraglin beamed, tossing the holo pad aside, and tackling his mate.


End file.
